Fateful Meeting
by FingerOnTheTrigger
Summary: New to the Smash Compound, Ike sees no reason to stay...Except for a certain swordsman. IkeMarth
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful Meeting**

-- -- --

"Nnng..."

Clutching a gaping wound at his side, a cobalt-haired swordsman glared at his opponent, a warrior with hair and eyes of a deep blue. Marth winced as he watched the blood dribble through his fingers, staining his leather gauntlet a dull crimson. He had not expected this fight to drag out so long, but his foe had the strength of a bear, not to mention seemingly endless stamina.

Ike panted heavily; he knew that both he and his adversary could not last for much longer. Exhaustion made his whole being ache with fatigue. He not expected the pretty challenger to be so damned fast! Hearing his opponent shift, Ike braced himself and summoned the last of his strength as Marth charged a final time.

-- -- --

-- Six Hours Earlier –-

Alone at his table in the Super Smash Bros Compound cafeteria, Ike picked at his breakfast uninterestedly. Ike had been dubious when he received the important-looking letter. _Super Smash Brothers_ the fancy parchment had read; it explained the glory of joining the honourable group of fighters and how he should count himself among the lucky to even be considered. Enough things had happened to him already, with losing his father and carrying the fate of an entire nation on his broad shoulders. He didn't need this. In fact, he had almost refused, but his princess...no, she was _queen_ of Crimea thanks to him, had urged him to take the opportunity.

Two weeks had passed since his coming to the Compound, and he had yet to compete. To be honest, Ike was becoming bored. He really didn't care how much glory or honour this place offered; he wanted some excitement if he was stuck in this place. But while he was here, no matter the extent of his boredom, he was determined not to lose his edge. Discreetly, Ike gazed at the other combatants, taking silent notes of how they moved and acted. A green dinosaur was jibbering happily at a pink puffball with red shoes, who was somehow able to understand every word of the jolly reptile's high-pitched prattle. A humanoid fox and falcon were laughing in a far corner, comparing the sizes of two formidable-looking weapons. Across the way, Ike spotted Mr. Nintendo himself chatting merrily with his brother and a blonde princess. Ike wondered in mild interest how any of these people (or creatures) could possible be fighters. No one in the room really exuded fighter's spirit...

...Until _he_ walked in.

He had entered quietly, yet Ike instantly sensed him. His azure eyes calculating and wondering, Ike studied the silent stranger. A sword hung from his lean hip and a look of disinterest was on his pretty face. Shutting his icy blue eyes, the stranger strode gracefully toward the breakfast bar. Ike couldn't pull his eyes away; the swordsman was gorgeous and he was embarrassed to admit it. Feeling his face grow warm, Ike finally looked away, confused about these new feelings that had overcome him.

--

It wasn't often that Marth ate in the dining hall, but couldn't always breakfast in his room. Refusing the desire to rub the sleep from his tired eyes, he meandered towards his morning meal. Marth was exhausted. He had not slept properly in weeks. When his closest friend and ally was banished from the Compound, his life had turned upside down. Nightmares had plagued him for weeks, and the deficiency of sleep and his mind's ease was beginning to get to him. Thinking of the loss of his comrade and the time they had spent together made his brilliant blue eyes prickle. Shaking his head, Marth forcefully cleared his mind, focusing instead on his current surroundings. More or less back to normal, Marth noticed that something was amiss. To him, if felt like someone was...watching him. Not just your normal look; someone was staring.

Reaching the buffet table, Marth shot a glance behind him, the feeling now gone. Looking around cautiously, he noted nothing out of the ordinary until his eyes landed on a lone figure in a barren corner of the room. The man held his head in his hands and appeared deep in thought, seeming to be rather perplexed over whatever thoughts ran through his head. Realizing the man's predicament, Marth smiled sadly to himself. He understood how the man felt; indeed, because Roy was gone, he too was alone. Marth frowned. Quickly making up his mind, but not exactly understanding why, Marth grabbed his plate and marched toward the lonely warrior.

--

_What is this...? This feeling... It's familiar... But...he's a... man... I'm not...like that... Last I checked I mean... I'm just...tired... Bored...? Tired. Yeah... I'm just tired...right? _

Ike's mouth went dry. This is the last thing needed- more anxiety. Groaning as he rubbed his throbbing temples, he jumped at the _clack_ of a tray being placed right across from him. Looking up quickly, Ike's eyes widened as they landed on who had taken a seat opposite him. Not more than four feet from him sat the beautiful swordsman, slowly eating a small bowl of fruit. Ike felt the slight warmth creeping up his face as he looked at the handsome bluenette, and grew irritated with himself.

_What is wrong with me today? Why does some man I've never met affect me like this? This is stupid..._

Wiping his mouth daintily, the Smasher finally looked up at Ike, his icy azure eyes quickly assessing him. Ike could almost feel the tension choking him before the stranger spoke.

"I saw you," he stated simply. Ike disguised his horror. This guy had seen him gawping at him like a child at a zoo?!

_Good job Ike, you great lump._

"Well, you see...uh..." Ike stammered. The cool swordsman held up his hand, obviously not wanting an explanation.

--

Marth noted how tense the tall warrior was. He had not remembered being so on edge when he was alone, but he supposed it differed from person to person. As Marth gazed into his deep blue eyes, the man seemed slightly unnerved and averted them. Hoping he was reading the stranger's feelings correctly, Marth placed a reassuring hand on the swordsman's broad shoulder to calm him. He settled down, and again met Marth's gaze. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous. Leashing his thoughts, Marth ignored them and spoke again.

"I... I understand."

The man looked taken aback. Marth continued.

"You're confused, you're alone, and you're not sure how to go about handling it. Am I correct?"

--

Sighing in relief in his mind, Ike's grim expression eased.

_Yeah... That's what's wrong with me. For a moment I thought..._

He was calmed by the gentleness in the slim warrior's quiet voice, though he tried not to admit it to himself. Still a bit confused, he slowly nodded an affirmative. Ignoring the peculiar feeling in his stomach, Ike looked up at the Altean, and was shocked at what he saw. Genuine concern lay in those icy beautiful eyes. An understanding and compassion like this stunned Ike. This man was nothing more than a stranger, yet he was already empathizing with Ike and caring about how he felt. The pretty warrior smiled softly before he spoke.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. I've been there too..."

A faraway look flickered over his pale face before he continued.

"I know it sounds horribly cliché, but just try to keep your head up. This place isn't so bad..."

The cobalt looked so young, but he seemed so wise. Ike saw something in his eyes that reminded him of something he saw in his own reflection. A true understanding of pain lay behind them. Ike opened his mouth to respond, but his words stuck in his throat as he glanced around the room. Every Smasher in the cafeteria had gone silent and had fixed their attention on the two of them. The silence was deafening; you could cut it with a knife. Colour rushing to his face, Ike jerked his shoulder of the lean swordsman's grasp and got to his feet with a screech of his chair. Ike cast a deadly glare toward the others, scaring them back to what they were doing.

--

Marth bit his lip as the Crimean stared daggers at the crowd of Smashers. The other man's face was flushed with embarrassment, but he was still frightening to behold. He turned and faced Marth again, his face twisted with a scowl.

"I...I don't need your help..." he growled. Marth saw anger on his face, but in the troubled warrior's eyes, a grateful look of thanks. Marth then realized just how sensitive this handsome stranger was. He was gruff and almost painfully blunt, but he appreciated someone just taking the time to talk to him. Swiftly turning on his heel, the flustered man stormed away without another word. Knocking his chair over in his haste, Marth leapt to his feet.

"Wait! What's your..."

But the swordsman was already gone.

"...name...?"

-- -- --


	2. Chapter 2

-- -- --

With a metallic screech, their swords met with staggering force. Marth pressed his attack, but he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes in focus.

With a shove, Ike forced him back, knocking the lean swordsman off his unsteady feet. Quickly regaining his footing, he charged a second time. Their swords met once more, this time with Marth's fist connecting with Ike's jaw, sending the taller man sprawling. Ike hastily spat, his saliva crimson with blood. He turned and saw Marth preparing to rush at him again, but as he braced himself, the Altean stumbled and fell to one knee. His pretty face was pallid and slick with sweat as he panted, his chest heaving erratically.

"Marth...?" Ike ventured. He suddenly didn't feel the pain coursing through his body. All he saw was the beautiful man struggling on the ground before him, and something in his chest clenched.

-- -- --

-- Three Hours Earlier –

"All Smashers please report to the Briefing Hall for today's matches. All Smashers to the Briefing Hall."

Ignoring the rasping intercom, Marth lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling in thought. Different shapes formed from the drywall as he stared; a horse, a star rod, the lonely warrior's face...

Blushing, Marth shut his eyes and rolled on his side, only to see the Crimean in his mind. Marth had not stopped thinking about him since breakfast had ended. He was very handsome, Marth had noticed; his shock of deep-blue hair complimented his expressive eyes perfectly. He carried himself in a humble, yet dignified way; like someone who knows the meaning of true hardship. Marth frowned and opened his eyes, finding a portrait of the lone warrior in the drywall.

_What happened to him to give him such an air of loneliness? Maybe if I talk to him... Wait... What am I saying?_

His brow furrowed in thought, Marth silently pondered, the handsome man never leaving his thoughts.

--

Ike shut the door to his room with a soft _click_. Pausing, he remembered his short-lived encounter with the beautiful man, and briefly wondered what had happened to him.

_...I know how you feel...I've been there too..._

He said that he understood, but for him to truly understand, that would mean... Ike frowned. It irritated him to admit it, but he didn't want to see the slim swordsman with that sorrowful, faraway look on his face ever again. Though he didn't know his name, Ike considered the mysterious Smasher a friend. Fixing Ragnell to his belt, he strode away briskly, before he realized that he hadn't the foggiest idea of where he was supposed to go. Sighing, he slowed to an amble and muttered something about finding a sign as he meandered through the labyrinth of doors and rooms. After a few minutes of directionless wandering, Ike stumbled upon a directory amidst the seemingly never-ending doors. He stopped to study his only hope for escape, all the while pushing the cobalt-haired swordsman from his mind.

--

Snapping back to reality and realizing that he was going to be late, Marth leapt off his bed and ran out the door. At least that was the plan initially. Instead, Marth found himself on his rump, knocked back by some idiot standing there.

"Hey! Watch what you're-" he started, but as he recognized the handsome man from before standing there, he froze. The other man looked just as abashed, if not more. Recovering first, the Crimean offered a hand to help the startled Marth back to his feet. Marth couldn't help but think that his hand fit perfectly into the other's...

"Oops. Sorry about that. I stopped to look at the directory and—ah, never mind. Are you alright?"

The tall warrior had not released his firm grip on Marth's hand. Before Marth could fumble with an answer, he seemed to become aware of his traitorous limb and hastily let go. Looking at it briefly in disbelief, he shook his head quickly before his gaze returned to Marth. Marth did his best not to stare.

_Why is being around him so overwhelming? I've only just met him, and he is unintentionally making my knees want to buckle. Why? How?!_

"I'm fine," Marth managed to unstick from his throat. After a moment, the Crimean smiled warmly.

"Good. I'd feel really bad if I had done some damage," he replied amiably. Marth's breath hitched. He didn't think that the gruff stranger knew how handsome he was when he smiled.

_If only he smiled like that in front of the others... Everyone would adore him... Perhaps if I... No... No no no. You were not born foolish, Marth. Stop acting like it. Cool your head._

"Directory? Can't find the Briefing Hall, huh? I can take you there if you'd like," Marth offered, trying not to sound too hopeful—or desperate. At this, the other man's smile broadened.

"That would be great actually. I'd really appreciate it," he said quickly, as if to prevent Marth from withdrawing his offer. As he was about to respond, Marth caught a glimpse of Crimean warrior's face. He was looking directly into Marth eyes, without a hint of the hesitation or awkwardness from before. Whether or not he knew, the handsome stranger seemed to stare straight through Marth with his brilliantly blue eyes. He seemed to be a completely different person from the miserable man alone at his table only a few hours prior.

"I'm glad I can help," Marth breathed.

--

Brushing his hair out of his eyes with a rather cute gesture, the cobalt swordsman took the lead, going in the opposite direction of where Ike had come. His pace was quick, and left Ike, who was near a head taller than him, power-walking to keep up. A bit overwhelmed, Ike grabbed the other man's elbow to slow him down.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Ike asked quizzically. However, he sobered his demeanor immediately when he saw the slim swordsman's face, though he failed to spot the change in colour. Groaning inwardly, Ike thought he had upset him again. Releasing him quickly, he said in as soothing a voice he could muster,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I just...ah..."

Ike sighed and cursed himself for not having the right words. In order to save face and hopefully repair the situation, Ike quickly changed the subject.

"I don't think I caught your name, swordsman," he said gently. In hearing this, the pretty stranger seemed to recover.

"I am Marth, of Altea. And what may I call you?"

Marth's voice was like wind chimes in a mild breeze, or like the soft lapping of waves on an exotic shore. Ike wasn't sure what to make of the feelings that were churning within him.

_Marth, huh? He seems so fragile, like I could break him if I shouted too loud. I'll have to be careful not to upset him anymore. How can he be a warrior if he looks like a porcelain figurine? I'm surprised he hasn't been ripped to shreds by these meatheads here. I'll have to be sure to— _

Marth quietly cleared his throat, interrupting Ike's thoughts. He looked at Ike expectantly for a moment, before the Crimean remembered.

"Ah. I am Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries."

He paused, extending his hand out to Marth for a moment before withdrawing again. He chuckled.

"I'd shake your hand, but it would seem a bit redundant at this point, huh?"

Marth laughed quietly and nodded his head in agreement. His eyes, Ike noticed, sparkled merrily, but resembled a glittering glacier. He was so absorbed in the thought of those gorgeous eyes, he failed to notice that Marth had stopped about five steps ago.

--

"Well here we are. Once we go—hm?"

Marth looked around, confused by the tall swordsman's whereabouts and quickly spotted Ike sauntering away distractedly.

"Ike?"

No response.

"Hey Ike!"

The Crimean jumped and hastily turned around. For a moment, he looked confused, but the expression was short-lived and was quickly replaced with sheepishness. He walked back to Marth quickly, his hand behind his head.

"Sorry about that haha... I guess I got caught up thinking... Yeah..."

Marth frowned slightly as he faced Ike. He hoped that whatever Ike was pondering wasn't too unpleasant. Unable to contain his curiosity, he asked quickly,

"What were you thinking about?"

As he looked up into Ike's sapphire eyes, a rogue strand of hair fell in his face, partially obstructing his view. The taller man chuckled before gently brushing it aside with a gloved hand. Marth froze and flushed a brilliant shade of vermilion.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ike said genially.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before Ike turned his attention to the door. It took Marth a couple more seconds to realize that he had not been breathing, and he quickly inhaled.

_What... What was that? Does he...?_

"So this is the place huh?"

Marth snapped back from his thoughts.

" Y-yep. Um... Shall we?" he said hesitantly. Relief washed over him at the sight of Ike's reassuring smile. The Crimean reached for the doorknob and opened the way with a click.

"After you."

--


End file.
